The invention relates to a device which is known as a snow glider. Presently known snow gliders are produced in various configurations and forms. The most common type comprises a plastic body with two parallel skids, and it is intended first and foremost for leisure time activities, like bob-sleighing. To steer these known snow gliders two systems are currently being used. One system includes divided skids, where the front skid section can be adjusted in order to change direction of the sleigh. The other system uses levers on the left and right hand side of the snow glider; which in order to change direction can be made to engage the snow to create friction on the runway. Disadvantages of the first system resides in the steering mechanism, which is fairly complicated. Consequently, such a snow glider becomes an expensive article. On the other hand, a steering mechanism of this type also adds weight to the snow glider, which is a nuisance while pulling the snow glider up-hill. Lastly but not least, such a device is fragile and consequently prone to damage. The second system because of its levers damages the surface which means that on many down-hill tracks this type of snow glider is not permitted to be used.